Jo Danville, Pregnant and Married
by ktshurl
Summary: Jo and Mac are married, and now Jo is experiencing the many woes of pregnancy, along with her best friend and co worker, Lindsay Messer. PLEASE REVIEW! its my first story!
1. You're grinding on my nerves, Baby

Jo Danville stepped out of the elevator on the 34th floor, in the New York City Crime Lab, a little bit more than aggravated. Her husband, also known as Detective Mac Taylor, had let her sleep in this morning. All of this was much to her dismay. "So what if im 7 months pregnant? I can still do my job." She thought with a sigh, as she rubbed her left hand down her ever growing belly. Her little boy responded with a tiny kick that made her smile ever so softly. As Jo looked up, she saw the ever flamboyant Lindsay Messer walking towards her. "Hey Jo! How we feeling this morning?" asks Lindsay as she greets her with a hug. Putting both hands on her belly, Jo replies "Does fat count? Im definitely feeling fat." This statement was dripping with that southern accent that Mac adored so much. "I can sympathize with you on that one, hon." Replies her younger co-worker, who is about 3 weeks ahead of her. "this baby decided my bladder was a trampoline!" Lindsay states with a laugh, and then nearly screams "AH! Bathroom! Now!" and takes off almost at a run.

Jo took that opportunity to make a beeline for her husbands office. She was pissed off, and about to give detective Taylor a piece of her mind. As she somewhat waddles to his office, her anger becomes a little bit bigger. She didn't think she could take another second of being a whale, but she had nearly 12 weeks left in her pregnancy. She quickly knocks on his door, and walks in before he even acknowledged her. Looking up from his desk, Mac says "goodmorning baby! Did you enjoy your extra sleep?" Granted, she had enjoyed the sleep, Jo wasn't in any sort of mood to admit it. Plopping herself down on the couch, she put both her hands protectively on her belly, and nearly screamed "NO! I didn't! why are you treating me differently than everyone else? Im not even as pregnant as Lindsay and shes still out in the field…" before she could finish, her emotions quickly got the better of her, and she fell into a puddle of tears. Mac tried rubbing her back to comfort her, but she was too hostile. Jo got up and started making her way, slowly to her office, now in no shape to do anything.

Jo had gotten her tears under control, and decided to go treat herself to a little something. Jo had a major sweet tooth, and even more so these days. Although her caffeine intake was very restricted, she wanted nothing more than an ice cold coca cola, so she made her way to the vending machine, and as she was putting in her change, Mac snuck up behind her."Jo, honey. You know you aren't supposed to have caffeine." Mac says to her, his eyes looking sympathetic. "Mac Taylor. My feet hurt, my back hurts, I have your baby inside me, who thinks its funny to kick my bladder, and by God im gonna have a coke." His wife states, getting even more pissed off at her husband. Mac backed down, and just walked away, knowing her hormones were causing all the hostility. Maybe his plans for tonight could make up for it!


	2. Bless You, Mac Taylor

Jo sat down on the couch in her husbands office, and propped her feet up. Mac had been called out to a case, and in all honesty, she was glad. Now that her field work was very restricted, she mostly hung out around the lab with Lindsay and Adam, neither of which seemed to grind on her nerves like her poor husband did. "Bless you, Mac Taylor" Jo thought, with a smile lighting up her already glowing face. She was sitting and slowly rubbing her belly, and interacting with her son. Lindsay knocked on the office door, bringing Jo out of her fantasy world. "Have you seen Danny?" asked the young mother to be. "I think he went out to the D.B. with Mac" Jo replied. "Damn it!" Lindsay cursed out loud. "everything alright, linds?" asked Jo. "fine, fine. Im just ready to go home, and we rode together this morning" she replied. Jo patted the spot on the couch beside her, and said "sit down, and prop your feet up. It takes the pressure off your back." "Do you have something to take the pressure off everything else? That would be appreciated." Lindsay said, offering Jo a meek smile. The two sat in silence for a while, both caressing their rather large belly's. Jo's phone ringing broke the long silence between the two women. It was a text from Mac that said "_meet me outside. 5 minutes. Somewhere special"_ Jo read the message and said, "looks like Mac has something planned, I better get going. By, linds!" Jo managed to heave herself of the couch, and waddle to the elevator. As it dinged open, there stood her charming husband, with a bouquet of red roses. This time out loud, Jo said "bless you, Mac Taylor." Mac reached out for her hand, and the rode the elevator down all 34 floors in a peaceful silence.

15 minutes later, the 2 pulled into a little hole in the wall Italian restaurant, in Mac's black avalanche. Mac quickly parked, and opened his wife's door to help her out, as she was having a bit more trouble than she normally would be. Jo smiled, and in her sweet southern accent said "oh baby, what is all of this for?" to which Mac replied "I know you're on edge with everything at work, and the baby and all, so I just wanted a night for the 2 of us to relax." Mac smiled, and gave his wife a brief kiss, yet it said everything that was needed. The two walked inside hand and hand, and Mac ordered for the both of them. With a quiet romantic dinner, and full belly, Jo was exhausted. Mac wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his midsection, they slowly made their way to the black avalanche. Mac once again opened the door for Jo, then made his way to the drivers seat. Before he had a chance to start the engine, Jo put a hand to his face, and kissed him passionately. They both pulled back and gave each other heart melting smiles. "Jo Danville, I love you."


	3. Jo see's the field

After dinner, Mac and Jo came home and curled up on their couch and watched a movie. Jo laid in Mac's lap while he played with her hair, and occasionally rest his hand on her growing belly. Within a matter of minutes, Jo was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Mac, as easily as ever, picked her up and slowly carried her to their bedroom. She stirred just long enough to get Mac to put his arm around her stomach from behind, before she was sound asleep again.

*** From Jo's Perspective***

I opened my eyes to find the sun peeking through the windows, then all of the sudden a wave of nausea hit. I bolted upright in bed and did my best to get to the commode, since im moving slower these days. With my head hung over the toilet, and throwing up multiple times, I felt Mac's presence behind me. He rubbed my back slowly until the heaving finally stopped. I stood up slowly, and with his help, then gave him a huge hug. He then pressed a kiss into the top of my all of the place, uncombed hair.

"baby, cant you just take the day off?" asked mac, to which Jo replied in a more than hateful tone "no, detective Taylor, I cant, and wont take this day off." And then continued, "Id actually enjoy getting to work in the field at least one more time before this baby comes." *Mac's phone rings* "Well good, this is your chance. DB in Central park, Danny and Lindsay are already headed over. If you still remember how to use it, grab your service weapon. Lets go." Jo gave him a look dripping with sarcasm, and scoffed, "a southern girl forgetting how to use her pistol? Yeah right."

When the two arrived hand in hand at Central Park, Lindsay smiled and said " this must just be our lucky day!" and ran a hand over her belly and smiled. The two ladies began processing the evidence of the body of a young girl, when they heard rustling in the bushed. Looking at each other, and proceeding with extreme caution, Jo wrapped a hand around her belly, and drew her service weapon. Lindsay then did the same. They walked forward slowly, and then saw a man draw a .45 pistol at them. With quick wit, Jo fired her pistol and downed the gunman, before screaming for Mac. As the shot rang out, her son kicked furiously inside of her, so she placed two soothing hands on her bump and tried to calm him down as much as possible.


	4. What happened next

When the shot rang out, Mac panicked. He and Danny took off at a sprint to check on their expectant wives. Much to their relief, they are both alright, and Jo is still standing with her gun drawn, and Lindsay is running

Two comforting hands over her belly. "Jo, honey, are you alright?" asked Mac. "yeah, yeah. I'm fine. That guy, on the other hand..."

The man was pronounced dead at the scene. Detective Danville was credited with protected the lives of her, and her fellow officer, Lindsay Messer

**later that day**

"honey im so glad you're alright" states Mac. As he wraps his arms around Jo "I couldnt bear the thought of losing you or our little one!" Jo looks up at him and gives him a comforting smile. "were both here, and happy. That's what matters". "baby, I'm exhausted. This day wore me out, let's head to bed." Jo givEd Mac a slow kiss, then walks to bed and tries to get as comfortable as she can. Putting a soothing hand to her stomach, she drifta into a deep sleep.

**3 am**

**WHAP!**"maaaaacccccc! Wake up...go get me a cokeeeee!"whined Jo.


End file.
